


Surrender

by Kelliemae87



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ihavenoidea Justgowiththeflow, Whatevenisthis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliemae87/pseuds/Kelliemae87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat's sick of shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

"I've dreamt about you Severn Reynolds. I've dreamt of the monsters that made me scared of the dark and being alone. The monsters that found home in the smalls of my brain and the one that destroyed any shred of trust I could ever obtain. The only difference between you and them is that when I open my eyes I know in my heart they won't hurt me. I know that the monsters in my head will stay there haunting me but you, you will never leave me. I can hide from internal monsters but I can't from you. You are the fault and the fire in me, burn it out and we all fall down."

"I trusted the masked monster that was once my enemy. I believed that maybe apart of you could love and I was wrong from the start. You never could and you never will. You're Severn and this isn't a fairytale. I knew it wasn't going to end pretty but I didn't think you would take it this far." I refused to cry. Why should I cry over him when he's done nothing but be a terrible person ? It's childish and frankly I couldn't care less. 

Staring at him right now and not crying made me feel like I could take on the world. This man had destroyed my trust, my life, and my reputation that my family saw me as. I don't want to see the look my father gives me because he knows my lies. I don't want to see the hurt I cause him. The only thing I can do to stop hurting them is to hurt him. 

"You can yell at me, you can threaten me, hell you can even kill me but I will never l stay with you." Severn stood emotionless looking at me. The uncharted look was everything I need in return for the two years I lost because of him. My words seemed in my favor until his lips curled into a smile. 

"The thing is Kat, you will stay with me. I'm not going to yell at you, threaten you, or even kill you. I will kill everyone you've ever even shared the same air as. I'll start with your brothers. After I'm done sending their body parts back to you, I'll get your dad. Before you know it you'll be all alone again. No one will want you. You'll be begging to come back because you know you can't handle being alone. Your biggest fear is having no one listening to your whining or your sobs. You'll give up fighting and surrender. You'll always surrender, it's what you do, surrender. You won't be able to save the people you love and you can't save yourself. So surrender."


End file.
